


Top or bottom? ~ Prinxiety + Logicality

by abrecalledcheese



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Prinxiety - Freeform, TW: Sexual implications, Talks about top and bottom, crack fic lol, romantic logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese
Summary: This is just a fun little concept that I thought of and wanted to write it down into a fic. I might make a second part to it where it gets a little spicy~ (but not to the point of smut lol)Enjoy.~Bre
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Top or bottom? ~ Prinxiety + Logicality

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun little concept that I thought of and wanted to write it down into a fic. I might make a second part to it where it gets a little spicy~ (but not to the point of smut lol)  
> Enjoy.
> 
> ~Bre

Logan was reading a book whilst Roman and Virgil were cuddled on the other side of the sofa, flirting with each other as they normally did. He wouldn’t say that he found it uncomfortable to see them constantly all over each other because, at heart, he did secretly find it adorable, but he usually got quite annoyed that they always flirted, especially when they were around him. 

Somehow, the two soon got into a debate about who was top and who was bottom.  
“It’s definitely me though,” Roman boasted, placing a hand to chest, gesturing to himself.

“You wish Princey. Have you suddenly forgotten all the times where you’ve become so ridiculously flustered by just being in my presence? Most of the time I don’t even have to do anything. You just melt,” Virgil countered, leaning in closer to prove the effect he claimed to have on his prince.

Roman’s jaw dropped and he gasped dramatically as he tried to find a stronger argument to fight back with. Unfortunately he couldn’t find one in time and Logan chimed in at the last second before he could say anything.

“He does have a point Roman,” Logan said without looking up from his book. Roman and Virgil both looked to him simultaneously; truth be told, they had actually forgotten that he was there. “Almost every time you are around Virgil you become extremely nervous and red.”

Virgil turned to his blushing mess of a boyfriend and smirked triumphantly, making Roman pout in response.

“I-I don’t get nervous anymore!” he tried to defend himself, but Virgil and Logan just exchanged an exhausted look; Roman wasn’t fooling anyone.

“You literally stuttered just now,” Logan pointed out. The creative side tried to find something to fight back with, but ultimately couldn’t and sighed, leaning back against the sofa.

“Exactly,” Virgil cheekily whispered into his ear and Roman playfully pushed his head away and looked to the side. He tried to appear annoyed, but his facade quickly faded away when he heard Virgil giggle and he couldn’t help but grin at his adorable boyfriend.

“What about you Logan?” Roman asked, attempting to steer them away from the previous conversation. Logan’s eyes widened at this; he knew full well what Roman was implying but he promptly disguised his reaction and pretended to act like he had no clue whatsoever what he was talking about.

“I’m sorry?” the logical side asked calmly as he looked up from his book, playing it cool.

“Who between you and Patton is more… spicy?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean,” Logan replied, readjusting his glasses and returning to his book, trying to act as naturally as possible when inside, he was screaming like mad.

“Oh sure you do. You just don’t want to say because-”

“Hey guys!” As if his timing couldn’t be more perfect, Patton appeared on the staircase, smiling cheerfully.

“Speak of the devil,” Virgil said quietly, with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smirk.

“Whatchu talkin’ about?” Patton asked innocently as he sat down and snuggled next to Logan.

“N-nothing,” Logan said quickly, avoiding eye contact with him and silently begged Roman across the couch to not put him through this. The prince, however, being the gracious friend that he was, was having too much fun torturing the logical side and continued their discussion.

“Oh, we were just talking about-” Roman began but Logan cut him off by dashing over and pressing a hand to his mouth.

“NOTHING! We were talking about nothing,” Logan gritted through his teeth, glaring at Roman who was trying to pry him off his lips. 

Virgil watched amusingly at all the commotion and he seized this opportunity to spill the beans since Logan was ‘occupied’.

“We were basically discussing who between you and Logan tops-”  
“NO!” Logan tried to intervene, but he was too late.

“W-what do you mean by that Virge?” Patton asked with a naive expression. He glanced at Logan for a second, who was bright red and smiled awkwardly, trying to show him that he was lost in what was going on.

“It means-”  
“NO! It doesn’t mean anything,” Logan butted in again. Roman, now tired of not having a say in the conversation, licked Logan’s hand, causing him to retract immediately and look at him in pure disgust.

He didn’t say anything, but looked at Logan as if he were silently saying “Why??” and Roman simply shrugged.  
“You wouldn’t move.”

Logan briskly walked over to the kitchen and washed his hand, but as he did so, he forgot to pay attention to the conversation happening between Roman, Virgil and Patton and when he did remember, he feared he was too late… again.

“Okay,” he said, loudly, making them all look up at him. “Whilst you two carry on mollycoddling, we will leave the room. Good night gentlemen.” Logan firmly grabbed Patton’s hand and led him back to their rooms, saving him from any further cursed information that may contaminate his brain.

As they walked away, Virgil and Roman looked at each other, confused. Still looking in the direction Logan and Patton had gone, Virgil smirked.  
“Do you think they’re gonna-”  
“Yep.”


End file.
